


Who Knew?

by babycakes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff I guess, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycakes/pseuds/babycakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Liam and Niall find out about Zayn and Louis relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Knew?

”Hey Zi?” Louis asked as they were walking back to the hotel from a stroll in the park.

”Yeah Lou?”

”I love you.” Louis said as he stepped in front of Zayn to kiss him. It was a very sweet kiss, slow and nice out of all the other times they had kissed, which were always rushed and lust driven. It was nice to take things a bit slower. As Louis pulled away, he smiled to himself which didn’t go unnoticed by Zayn.

”Whatcha smiling about, Lou?” Zayn asked as he pulled Louis into a tight embrace, kissing his hair and sighing. It was such a nice night out; a little windy, a tad bit nippy, and just overall relaxing and soothing.

”Nothing I’m just-…… so happy and grateful that I have you, Zi.” Louis said as he removed himself from Zayn’s hug and intertwined their fingers. When they got up to the front of the hotel steps, they disentwined their fingers.

They hadn’t told the other boys about their relationship yet.

”Should we tell them tonight?” Louis asked as they were walking through the lobby, taking their keys, and making their way upstairs.

”No not just yet.” Zayn said, trying to figure out how they would tell their band mates that they’re in love with each other and have been since x-factor.

Opening the door the boys found that the room was empty. They made their way to Zayn’s room plopping down on the bed facing each other.

Zayn grabs Louis by the waist, pulling him close till their noses are touching, making them both giggle. Louis then puts his hand in Zayn’s hair, pulling him into a kiss this time with more tongue and moaning, just as Zayn latches onto Louis neck.

That’s when Niall and Liam bust in, making them break apart so fast they probably got whiplash.

”Whoa mates, what;s going on?” Liam asks as he walks close to the bed, standing in front of Louis and Zayn.

”Looks to me like they were making out.” Niall said, as he stepped close to the bed as well.

Louis and Zayn got up from the bed looking scared that the boys know about their relationship.

”So how long have you guys been-” Liam asked not able to find words for what they were, cause honestly he didn’t really know what they were. ”-whatever you guys are?” he said gesturing to both Louis and Zayn.

”Well since x-factor really and we’re in love….. is what we are.” Louis explained to Liam and Niall, who were just standing there in total shock at the words ”we’re in love”. Out of all the people in the world, Liam never expected Louis and Zayn to say to those words, much less say them to each other.

”Oh my god.” Niall said with his hand over his mouth stepping back a little. Realizing now that all the times he’s found Louis and Zayn alone, he was interrupting something intimate between the two.

”So all of those times that I’ve walked in on you guys holding hands and whispering in each other’s ear, it wasn’t for comfort was it?” Niall asked but already obviously knew the answer to the question.

”Wait what?” Liam chimed in confused ”you’ve caught them more than once being…… intimate?”

”Well, yeah. I mean I just never said anything because I thought they were just comforting each other or something.” Niall said, sounding a guilty about withholding this kind of information.

”Ok um on another non related note,” Zayn started to say, walking over to Liam and put his hand on his shoulder when he reached him. ”Before I fell in love with Louis, I kind of fancied you Liam.” Zayn stated trying to lighten the mood.

Liam laughed, probably because he thought Zayn was kidding. He wasn’t.

”Well I hope you guys are happy together.” Niall says, hugging Louis and Zayn.

”Well if you wankers don’t mind, I was snogging my boyfriend.” Louis said jokingly, as he pushed Liam and Niall out of the room so he and Zayn could get their privacy back.

As the boys got pushed out, Niall yelled, ”if you guys need some rubbers I have some!’,’ making them laugh.

”Thanks mate but we don’t use condoms.” Louis said, cackling at Niall’s response, which was falling over one of Harry’s shirts on the floor.

”So what was that about snogging your boyfriend?” Zayn asked, grabbing Louis by the waist and falling on top of him, kissing down his neck.

”Love you babe,” Louis said, caressing Zayn’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I really actually quiet enjoyed writing this prompt if you would like to have one filled just drop it in my ask(:  
> http://shutthefuckupandshipitornot.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
